


You Are In Love

by MissChimKi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/F, side farraja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChimKi/pseuds/MissChimKi
Summary: Snapshots of Sasha and Shea throughout the holiday season.





	You Are In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the rpdr fic exchange on tumblr. To Mock-Star: I really admire your work and I'm so glad you are a dedicated writer of this ship. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!   
> Title taken form Taylor Swift's song of the same name. The song screams Sashea to me and I really wanted to add some Christmas flair to it.

It was about a week into December and if Sasha was being honest she was already sick of hearing Christmas music. Unfortunately her girlfriend loved it, in fact it was all she listened to. Shea loved the holiday season and couldn’t get enough of Christmas songs and movies. Several nights that week, Sasha had found herself at Shea’s apartment watching her get teary eyed at cheesy hallmark movies. It wasn’t like Sasha hated these things, she just found them to be better in smaller doses. Watching how happy Shea was definitely made it better.

She and Shea were sitting on the couch, both looking at their phones and every once in a while showing each other what they were looking at. Whatever cheesy movie that was playing came to a happy ending, but even Shea had seemed to lose interest at this point. She turned to Sasha and Sasha put down her phone.

“We should go to the zoo lights this weekend,” she suggested.

“Yeah sure, I haven’t been since I was a kid,” Sasha smiled.

“Yay,” Shea smiled back in content, “And we should go ice skating and decorate the house, we should get a tree too we can make a big craft day out of it and make ornaments, it would be so much fun.”

Sasha shook her head but still had a fond smile on her lips, “Slow down we still have time. We can do all the Christmas things you want.”

Shea snuggled against her girlfriend’s chest, “I’ve never been in a relationship this time of year. Everything is so romantic and festive, I just want to make the most out of it.”

Sasha kissed her forehead and pulled her closer, “We will, I promise”

They sat like that for a moment, wrapped up in each other before Shea pulled away. She reached for the remote and flipped through the channels before landing on the yule log one, she seemed to be content just listening to the music. Even though Sasha wasn’t the biggest fan of it she did love listening to Shea sing along. The Christmas Song was playing and Shea hummed along, settling down on Sasha’s chest again.

The song switched to Silent Night and Shea jumped up, “This one is my favorite, Sasha you have to dance with me,” She didn’t give Sasha a chance to answer before pulling her up and grabbing her waist. Sasha rolled her eyes but wrapped her hands around Shea’s neck nonetheless. They swayed steadily, Shea sang softly into Sasha’s year. In her mind Sasha took a snapshot of the moment. It felt important and she wanted to remember it. They spun in slow circles until the song came to an end.

The pulled away with mirroring smiles and hearts in their eyes. Sasha went to say something, she wasn’t really sure what but something to commemorate this moment, however she was stopped by the opening lines of Baby It’s Cold Outside so instead she just laughed along with Shea as they made fun of the song. There would be more moments like this.

*

Friday came sooner than expected and found Sasha sitting in her office grading papers. The end of the semester always brought an influx on assignments being returned to her. Her policies were simple and she liked to think of them as fair but in the year she’d been working at the school students still thought she’d accept work from the beginning of the semester at the end. At least she only had one week left and then she’d have a break from some of the madness.

She looked at her desk. It desperately needed organized, she hated working in clutter but she had too much going on to be able to clean up. The only thing clearly visible on her desk was her picture of her and Shea. It was taken over the summer in a gorgeous park. They were surrounded by colorful flowers and they both looked so happy in that moment. Looking at that picture always gave her a sense of clarity. She also liked it when students and colleagues asked about the picture because that meant she got to brag about her beautiful girlfriend and weed out racists and homophobes.

She was pulled from her thoughts by her phone litting up with a text from Shea announcing that she’d just gotten home and would be ready to go whenever Sasha got there. It was nearing four and Sasha had a long commute home so she figured she should be heading back. She texted Shea that she was on her way before grabbing her coat and stepping out into the cold air of the campus. Her drive to Shea’s was quiet, she turned on whatever podcast she was listening to at the time but she wasn’t really paying attention to what it was.

Her drive wasn’t too bad thankfully and she arrived at Shea’s within forty minutes. They had given each other spare keys a few months ago so Sasha unlocked the door and walked right in. Shea heard the door open and looked up at her from the couch, sending her a huge smile.

“Do you want to go grab some dinner then head to the zoo? I’m too lazy to make anything,” Shea asked.

“Sounds good,” Sasha set her bag down and leaned on the counter, “Indian?”

“Perfect, let me just grab my stuff,” Shea gathered her things and met Sasha in the kitchen, “Let’s go get jolly!” she exclaimed excitedly.

Sasha rolled her eyes and held the door open for Shea.

After a quick meal they were off to the zoo. Shea had offered to drive thankfully so she didn’t have to deal with navigating the parking lot. They paid for their tickets and headed inside. Shea’s face was lit up like all the trees around them. She kept clutching Sasha’s arm and pointing out all the different decorations. It was winter so most of the animals were indoors but Shea was excited about all the ones they got to see.

“Sasha do you think we would be able to steal this baby hippo, because I think it’s doable,” Shea asked her very seriously.

“Is that what you want for Christmas?” Sasha joked.

“Yes, I want a hippopotamus for Christmas,” They both laughed and continued their walk around.

Eventually they ended up at the pond where there was a light show happening to the tune of Carol of the Bells. “It’s so beautiful,” Shea sighed and shivered a little, being outside for so long was starting to get to her. Sasha noticed and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and watching the show come to an end.

She nudged Shea, “Come on let’s get out of the cold.”

Shea agreed somewhat reluctantly and they walked back out to the car. Shea turned the radio on quietly once they got in the car, Christmas music of course, Michael Buble’s voice filled her ears and Sasha smiled happily as her girlfriend sung along. Shea spotted a 24 hour diner on the side of the road, “Can we stop for coffee please?” she asked.

“It’s almost midnight,” Sasha pointed out.

Shea was already pulling into the lot, “Yeah but coffee,”

Sasha followed her into the restaurant and they found their way to a back booth before ordering two cups of coffee. The waitress didn’t seemed that jarred by it so Sasha felt a little better.

They ended up getting refills on their coffee and playing an intense game of holiday hangman on the napkins. Luckily they were the only ones in the diner so their loud laughter would only warrant dirty looks from the waitress. They made sure to tip her generously before heading out. Even after all the coffee Shea was yawning as they walked out.

“Do you need me to drive?” Sasha offered.

Shea shook her head, “I’ll be fine thanks.” The ride back was fairly quiet, besides the background noise of festive songs. They arrived back at Shea’s apartment fatigue really kicking in and ended up falling asleep right away, tucked up against each other with words again left unsaid.

*

The next day was busy for both of them. Shea had a morning shift at the coffee shop and Sasha spent her day grading and catching up on her own schoolwork. Tonight was Aja and Farrah’s annual ugly sweater party so they had to attend that. Not that it was a chore or anything, Aja and Farrah were their best friends and last year’s party had been when they’d first met. Sasha remembered it all too well.

_Since Sasha had moved back the only person she really knew was Aja. Aja had been excited about her moving back but once she’d started school and teaching she hadn’t had much time to do anything. She thought that she’d be able to handle everything but it had hit her hard. Aja had been trying to introduce Sasha to her friend Shea since she’d moved pretty much, Sasha got the feeling it was just to try to set her up._

_It’s not that she wasn’t interested in a relationship, but she didn’t have the time. She couldn’t keep putting it off however because Aja and her girlfriend Farrah were having an ugly sweater party that night and Aja had been hyping it up for like a month. To be fair Sasha was excited too. As soon as November had hit she had started hitting up all the thrift stores in search of the ugliest possible sweater. Once she’d found one she’d taken it home and added tinsel to the edges._

_There were still exams to take and to grade in the coming week but Sasha was going to do her best to let loose and enjoy spending time with her friends, all two of them._

_She was admittedly surprised by the amount of people at the party. Granted she hadn’t spent too much time with Aja and Farrah but she had no idea how popular they were. Their party seemed like the hot spot to be and Sasha knew no one there so needless to say she was feeling a bit out of her element._

_She and Aja were catching up and drinking beer while Farrah was busy schmoozing. Eventually Farrah wondered over to where Aja and Sasha were talking and it didn’t take long before Farrah pulled Aja away to go fuck probably leaving Sasha by herself. She glanced around the room. People had begun dancing to whatever weird Christmas playlist Aja had made. One girl was in the center, completely getting down to Rudolph and Sasha couldn’t help but be amused. She was wearing an oversized sweater as a dress, it had little kittens in their own ugly sweaters on it and she was somehow wearing thigh high heeled boots. Sasha was in awe of this girl. Her confidence, her dance moves, her beauty, it was mesmerizing and Sasha couldn’t keep her eyes off her. She caught Sasha’s eye and smiled at her. Sasha smiled back._

_Once the song had ended she made her way over to where Sasha was, sweat glistening on her forehead and a grin on her face. “I have no idea what I just watched but it was amazing,” Sasha told her._

_“Thanks, you know I just felt like it’s how Rudolph would’ve done it,” she joked then extended a hand towards Sasha, “I’m Shea by the way, ooh that rhymed.”_

_“Oh shit you’re Shea, I’m Sasha,” Sasha said excitedly, “It’s great to finally meet you. Aja can stop nagging me now.”_

_“Wow I was beginning to think you didn’t exist or that you were too cool to hang out with the likes of this crowd,” Shea joked._

_Sasha laughed, “Too busy mostly, although hanging out with Aja does give me a headache sometimes.”_

_“Agreed, do you wanna go grab another drink?” Shea asked._

_“Sure,” Sasha agreed and they headed to the kitchen. They had ended up spending the whole night together, drinking, talking and laughing. It was unbelievable how much they had in common. No wonder Aja had been trying to get them to meet. They exchanged numbers at the end of the night with plans to meet again for lunch or coffee but unfortunately life got in the way and they both ended up very busy and never met up over Sasha’s break as planned._

_Aja had been thrilled to hear that they had hit it off but pissed that they hadn’t spoken since the party and she kept trying to get them together again, but their schedules never aligned and she eventually gave up._

_In February Shea texted her out of the blue and they finally met up for their coffee date. They of course hit it off and started dating and within a month made it official. Aja bragged a lot but other than that it was great._

Nine months later and they were still going strong. In fact Sasha had never been happier. Shea made the stress of teaching and being a student again so much more bearable. Sasha had never felt this sure of a relationship and Shea meant the world to her. She knew tonight would be special for them.

Once Shea got home Sasha started making them dinner. Just a simple pasta before they went over to Aja and Farrah’s to help set up and also catch up. Sasha’s looking forward to the party this year, mostly because she will actually know people there this time around.

Shea had decided to go all out and make nine ugly sweaters. One for each of the reindeer. Shea was obviously Rudolph. Sasha had taken Donner. Shea had convinced Aja and Farrah to be Prancer and Dasher. She though it would be hilarious if Kim were Dancer, because she wasn’t at all. Vixen was obviously Vixen and her girlfriend Blair was Blitzen. Trixie and Pearl were roped into being Comet and Cupid so that Shea could have her whole group completed. They all were forced to wear antlers and Shea had painted her nose red. Sasha laughed at the whole thing but she secretly enjoyed it.

They headed to the party after they finished eating and were greeted by Aja in her Dasher sweater right away. She gave both of them hugs and offered them wine which they accepted right away. There wasn’t really any prep to be done so they just ended up hanging out in the living room and waiting for people to arrive. Shea told them about how she was forcing Sasha to go on a bunch of holiday dates with her, but because she was Shea she called them ‘holidates.’

“You’re not forcing me to do anything, I like spending time with you,” Sasha rolled her eyes but laughed along still.

“Well in that case,” Shea smiled sweetly, “Can we go ice skating this weekend?” she batted her eyelashes.

“I will definitely fall, but sure,” she agreed.

“I’ve never been before,” Farrah admitted.

“What?” Aja looked surprised, “Now we gotta crash this date, we’re coming too,” she announced.

Shea clapped her hands together excitedly, “Yay this is gonna be so fun.”

They made the plans for their ice skating date and then a few guests started showing up. Within the hour the part was in full swing and Sasha and Shea were both at a solid level of tipsy. It wasn’t too different from the year before except now Shea had someone to grind on during Rudolph.

Sasha knew they both had drank a little too much but she didn’t care, she was having fun. Shea had somehow managed to wrangle all the reindeer together for some pictures. They took a few group ones and then some with just her and Shea. Sasha was sure they’d looked questionable but she shrugged it off and went back to dancing with her friends.

Once the party started to die down they managed to call an uber back to Sasha’s somehow and stumbled into the apartment giggling and holding onto each other for balance. Sasha barely had the energy to take off her makeup but she knew she needed to. She grabbed two makeup wipes and handed one to Shea who smiled her thanks.

Once they’d taken their makeup off they went to bed. Sasha tried to fall asleep but she couldn’t so she sighed and opened her eyes to see Shea staring back at her with a weird look on her face.

“What is it?” Sasha asked, “Do I have something on my face?”

Shea giggled, “No it’s silly. I just, it’s kinda stupid,” Sasha didn’t need to see Shea’s face to know she was blushing, “But, you’re my best friend.”

Sasha locked eyes with her, “You’re my best friend too,” she returned the sentiment and reached out to squeeze Shea’s hand. She’s grin glistened in the dark room. Sasha’s heart felt full and her eyes felt heavy. She eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

*

Tuesday came as did the only exam that Sasha had to take. She felt like it went well and now all she had to do was edit one more essay and grade her student’s final papers and then she was free for a month.

She got into Shea’s apartment to see Shea up on a ladder attempting to decorate the living room. Shea turned to her, “Hey is this even I can’t tell?”

“Whoa rewind a minute, where did you even get all this stuff?” She gestured to the tree in the corner and the boxes or ornaments and lights.

“Well Alyssa offered me her old tree, she got a more sparkly one and I figured if I have a tree I have to have decorations for it so I went shopping,” Shea explained, now down from the ladder. “Also I was hoping you could use your artistic eye to help me decorate?”

“Ah I see, you’re just using me for my skillset now,” Sasha winked before grabing a strand of lights, “Let’s get this tree going then.”

Shea gave a fist pump before turning on her Christmas playlist and grabbing the tinsel then she gave a dramatic war cry and got to wrapping the tree.

Sasha laughed at Shea’s antics before joining in herself. Somehow it ended up with Shea being wrapped in lights and Sasha wrapped in tinsel and them laughing so hard they could barely breathe. “I think we make pretty good presents,” Shea joked.

“Oh the best,” Sasha agreed placing a bow on her head.

Shea fished for her phone and made Sasha smile for a picture. She snapped a couple and seemed satisfied with the results. Once they’d managed to unwrap themselves they buckled down and finished decorating. Sasha though Shea might actually tear up at the sight of the room but she managed not too.

“Look how beautiful our tree is,” Shea beamed, “I mean I know you don’t live here, but it’s still ours.”

Sasha wrapped an arm around her waist, “Our tree is the best tree ever. Now let’s make some hot cocoa.”

“Yes,” Shea cheered before running to the kitchen. Sasha smiled and followed after her girlfriend. Her heart was warm enough without the cocoa but she drank it anyways.

*

Saturday came and so did their double date with Aja and Farrah. They went to the big rink downtown and got their skates before joining the mass of people already on the ice.

Sasha wasn’t surprised that Shea turned out to be a great skate. Sasha and Aja took some time to get used to it but they were decent one they did. Farrah though, poor Farrah was clinging to the wall barely moving. Aja pried her away at one point and Farrah fell right away, dragging Aja down with her. Sasha and Shea laughed at the sight then quickly skated away pretending they didn’t know them.

Shea thought it would be a good idea to race. It wasn’t because the rink was way too packed but they still had fun trying to outskate each other.

After a little while on the ice they decided to take a break and climbed out. They sat on the benches and people watched, giving fake ratings to all the skaters like they were Olympians.

“She goes for the triple axel and oh no a nasty tumble, that’s going to hurt her score moving on,” Shea put on her best announcer voice.

“With a free skate like that there’s no way she’ll be advancing on,” Sasha played along. This continued for a bit before it died down.

Shea looked up at the sky and pointed, “Look, you can actually see some stars.”

Sasha looked up and sure enough you could. She couldn’t make out any constellations or anything but it was still better than nothing.

Shea pointed to a random star, shoulder brushing against Sasha’s, her natural heat radiating to Sasha, “That one’s Sirius.”

“It is not you’re just saying it because it’s the only star you know,” Sasha called her out.

“No, I’m serious it is,” Shea tried to convince her.

“I thought the star was Sirius not you,” she joked back.

Shea rolled her eyes and went to make a comeback but they were interrupted by Aja slamming against the side of the rink, “Hey losers are you gonna come back and skate?” she asked.

Sasha nodded, getting up and extending a hand to Shea who took it happily. Sasha knew the next day would be spent trying to finish grading papers, but tonight, she was just going to enjoy a fun night with her favorite people.

*

It was Christmas Eve Eve and Shea and Sasha were curled up on Shea’s couch watching It’s a Wonderful Life. It was one of the only Christmas movies Sasha actually liked and Shea had somehow never seen it and Sasha felt personally attacked by this and insisted they watch it. Shea had spent the first half of it cracking jokes and making fun of it but by the end she had tears streaming down her face.

“Okay so that was more emotional than I anticipated,” Shea wiped her eyes as the credits rolled, “I’m turning on Frosty now because that movie won’t betray me.

“I mean Frosty does die technically so it’s still sad,” Sasha pointed out but let Shea start the next movie anyways.

Shea shoved her lightly, “I don’t need your negativity, just let me enjoy an animated classic in peace.”

Sasha smirked but shut up and watched the movie. About twenty minutes into it Shea jumped up suddenly almost smacking Sasha in the face, “Okay what the hell?” Sasha asked.

Shea turned to her, “We gotta make Christmas cookies,” she said.

“Right now?” Sasha questioned.

Shea looked at her like she was crazy, “Yes right now, I can’t believe it took us this long to get to it in the first place.”

“Okay then,” Sasha agreed, “Do you have all the stuff for cookies?”

Shea headed into the kitchen and Sasha heard her rummaging through stuff. She came back into Sasha’s line of vision with a smile on her face, “I think we can whip out some sugar cookies.”

Sasha smiled back, “Perfect, my favorite.” She looked up a quick recipe on her phone and they got to work. Naturally Sasha had to throw flour at Shea and Shea had to do it back until they were both covered.

“Can we call a truce so we can actually make these cookies,” Shea proposed.

Sasha flicked a little more flour at her, “yeah now we can.”

Shea rolled her eyes before rolling the dough, “Child,” she criticized.

“You’re the one who wanted to make sugar cookies,” Sasha shot back, picking out a cookie cutter and pressing it into the dough.

“I mean you’re not wrong,” Shea shrugged. Once they had all the cookies cut out they put them in the oven and waited for them to bake. Sasha grabbed Shea’s waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek then to her lips.

“You taste like cookie dough,” she stated.

Shea laughed, “Wow how observant of you,” she pulled Sasha back in and they kissed some more. Shea had Sasha pressed against the counter and her hand under her shirt when the over timer went off.

“Saved by the bell,” Sasha winked, grabbing the mitts and pulling the cookies out.

“I mean we do still have to wait for them to cool before decorating them,” Shea smirked suggestively.

“You make a fair point,” Sasha agreed before pulling her out to the couch.

About an hour later they came back to their cookie project and began to decorate. Shea didn’t have too much in the way of decorating but they were both artistic enough to make cool designs on the cookies and once they were done they all looked like mini masterpieces.

“We make a pretty good team I think we should go on one of those baking shows,” Shea suggested.

“I don’t think we would do very well but it would still be fun,” Sasha agreed, “We do make a good team though,” she gave Shea a softer smile and laced their fingers together.

Shea’s eyes gleamed with happiness, she used her other hand to reach for a cookie before doing the weird airplane thing to feed it to Sasha. Sasha simply laughed and let the moment be broken. There would be more where that came from.

*

Christmas Eve found them the next night. Christmas day they would drive to spend it with Shea’s family and New Year’s they would spend it with Sasha’s. Christmas Eve however was just for the two of them. Sasha had made dinner and Shea came home with a few bottles of wine.

The lasagna Sasha spent the day making turned out to be delicious and they both scarfed it down quickly. They had the sugar cookies from the day before for dessert before deciding to deal with the dishes later and made their way out to the couch.

A bottle and a half of wine each later they were giddy and giggly. “It’s our first holiday season together isn’t that exciting?” Shea pointed out excitedly. They had met each other’s families before but this was a big step, actually spending the holidays with them was something special.

“I know,” Sasha smiled, “It’s going to be really great.”

Shea wrapped her arm around Sasha’s shoulder and gave her a quick squeeze. “I can’t wait for tomorrow. My family’s Christmas is always great, but it’s going to be even better now that you’ll be there.”

Sasha’s heart felt full. The tree gleamed brightly with all the presents for their friends and family sitting beneath so it looked less bleak. Sasha got up and dug out the one she was looking for.

“What are you doing?” Shea asked, scooting forward curiously.

Sasha turned back to her with the gift in her hand, “My family always would always open one gift on Christmas Eve and I wanted to give you this one now. It’s kinda cheesy and sentimental and I didn’t want to subject your family to it.” She handed the gift to Shea.

Shea eyed it suspiciously, “Okay,” she said slowly, unwrapping it and opening the little box it was in. She pulled out the handmade snowglobe that Sasha had made for her. It was embellished with gold at the bottom and had their names on it. Inside there were two sculpted figures dancing. Shea recognized it to be from that night a few weeks ago. She looked up at Sasha tears shining in her eyes.

“You made this?” she asked. Sasha nodded, “It’s beautiful I love it!” she exclaimed getting it up and throwing her arms around Sasha. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. She held up her index finger and dug under the tree.

“You don’t have to give me mine now just because I gave you one you know,” Sasha told her.

“I know,”Shea popped back up holding the gift she was looking for, “But I have one to give you that makes sense and that I don’t necessarily think needs to be given in front of my whole family,” she handed Sasha the box.

Sasha unwrapped the bow then opened it. Inside were two sweaters, decorated by Shea. They had snowflakes painted on and covered in glitter and in the center there were pictures laced with tinsel. One had a picture from the Christmas party, they were both clearly drunk but they were laughing and looked extremely happy. The other had the picture from when they were decorating the tree.

Sasha looked up from them with a wide smile on her face, “These are perfect!” she exclaimed.

Shea grinned back, “I figured I’d let you pick which one you want but they’ll be great for next year’s party.” It was said very casually but it meant a lot to Sasha. It was the promise of another year with Shea and she knew this one would be even better than the first.

“I love them,” Sasha told her, then she met her eyes, “And I love you,” she said. There it was, what had been looming in the air these past few months. They hadn’t said it directly yet but it was always there. She could feel it when driving to see Shea. She could see it in the dark room at night as they drifted off to sleep. And even thought they hadn’t said it yet she could hear it in all the loving and romantic gestures.

Shea’s eyes gleamed once again, “I love you too,” she returned the sentiment, leaning in to kiss Sasha sweetly.

Tomorrow would be filled with family and festivities but tonight would be a special one shared by the two of them. Sasha could feel all the love radiating around the room and she knew it would only get better with time.

Fin.


End file.
